


Office Decorum Be Damned

by Calacious



Category: 77 Sunset Strip (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Flirting, Foreplay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring three different pairings and different kinks.





	1. Flirting as Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crysgen78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysgen78/gifts).



> This is a new fandom for me, and a few of the episodes triggered these drabbleish stories. Again, I wanted to write something for each of the fandoms that you had chosen. I hope you enjoy this treat.
> 
> Happy Christmas!

It’s a game he and Rex play -- seducing  the same woman, seeing which of them can get a kiss from her first.  It’s nothing more than foreplay. Neither of them take it any further than a kiss and maybe a quick grope, all the while watching, waiting for  the other to witness the action.

Jeff has been here before,  watching Rex flirt. His killer blue eyes doing half the work for him,  his natural charm, the rest. Jeff has natural charm of his own, and his  own baby browns aren’t hard on the eyes, but they can’t compete with sky  blue of Rex’s eyes, the way that they darken when he flirts. The way  they search out Jeff’s and hold his gaze, even while his lips are locked  on those of their chosen prey.

Afterwards they fuck. Hard. Fast.  Slick bodies sliding together between cotton sheets, or sometimes Rex  pins Jeff against the nearest hard surface. It’s hands and throbbing  erections, sometimes the warmth of a wet mouth and a tongue that’s more  talented than it has any right to be.

 


	2. Lost in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff finds Rex’s eyes irresistible.

“I could lose myself in those eyes of yours.” Jeff reaches up to cup Rex’s cheek, mindful of the bruising there. He winces in sympathy and Rex gives him a wry smile, catches Jeff’s hand in his and brushes his lips across the knuckles, making Jeff shiver.

“That’d be a damn shame,” Rex says, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. “I like you just where you are.”

Rex pins Jeff against the wall, captures his wrists in one of his large hands and grinds up against Jeff, earning a gasp from the other man which he takes immediate advantage of, leaning in and stealing a kiss that is at once ravaging and tender. Jeff sighs into the kiss, back arching, hips jerking forward.

“Ass,” Jeff says when Rex releases Jeff’s wrists and moves back, leaving little space between them.

“Thought you liked my ass,” Rex teases.

“Not as much as I like your eyes,” Jeff teases right back.


	3. Bundled Up and Peppered with Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex hates when Jeff is injured. He just wants to take him home and see to his needs.

Jeff is hurting, and though he does his best to hide it, Rex can still see the pain in Jeff’s eyes. He hates that there’s nothing he can do to ease that pain while they’re out in the field, where they can’t risk exposure.

“I’m fine,” Jeff says, his smile is lopsided and lazy, but it doesn’t mask the pain that Rex can see reflected in the man’s fever-filled eyes. “Stop worrying.”

“We need to get you home,” Rex says, voice coming out much harder than he meant it to.

Jeff rolls his eyes and reaches for Rex’s hand, squeezes it. “Nothing doing. We’ve got a job to do, Rex, honey,” Jeff says, voice dropping into a quiet, pleading tone when he reaches the term of endearment.

Rex closes his eyes and bites his tongue. Jeff is right. He often is. Doesn’t mean he needs to like it, though. 

Rex wishes that they could scrap the rest of the mission, leave it for others to finish. He wishes that he could bundle Jeff up and take him home, pepper him with kisses until the pain goes away and then ravish him with love.


	4. If Only for A Little While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff offers Stuart solace. Stuart accepts.

Jeff’s been working with Stuart for a long time now. He knows the man’s tells, what makes the man tick, and what breaks him. 

Jeff doesn’t say anything when he sees the bruised look in Stuart’s eyes. He knows whatever happened in this last case was bad. Instead, he goes to him, touches the back of the man’s neck and presses a kiss to Stuart’s cheek. 

He doesn’t take offense when Stuart closes his eyes, shutting Jeff out of whatever hell he’s immersed himself in. He knows that Stuart will come to him later, in the dark, when he can let himself go and let Jeff lead him out of his own personal hell.  With one last squeeze to Stuart’s neck, Jeff turns to leave. Stuart’s hand shoots out, catching his wrist, and Jeff stands there, waits a beat, before he turns his hand up, catching Stuart’s hand and holding it.

“Stay?” Stuart asks, dark eyes filled with some unnamed pain. 

Jeff nods. There is no need for words when Stuart leans against him and parts his lips for a kiss that won’t really fix anything, but will make both of them feel better, if only for a little while. 

 


	5. Daddio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie and Stuart Bailey and the use of the word, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to “Open and Close in One” - original air date, 1961, March 17th -- My brain latched onto Kookie’s use of the word, Dad, and the Muse got a bit carried away. I thought I was sold on Jeff and Rex, but Kookie and Stuart…are kind of hot together.

"Okay, Dad.” Kookie rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Hold it,” Stuart said, and Kookie stood stock still, hand hovering over the doorknob.

“Yes...Dad?” Kookie’s voice held a coy note to it that wasn’t lost on Stuart. 

Stuart had to take a deep breath and school his features before Kookie turned around to face him. He wondered if Kookie understood just what hearing that word cross the younger man’s lips did to him, how it made his gut flip, his palms grow sweaty, and his heart skip a beat. He knew that it was just something that Kookie said, that it probably meant nothing to the younger man, but it stirred up feelings inside of Stuart that ought not to be stirred by the younger man.

“Lock the door,” Stuart said. 

Kookie frowned, suddenly serious. It never ceased to amaze Stuart how easy it was for Kookie to go from playful and flirtatious to serious in the blink of an eye. 

“What’s going on, Stu?"

Stuart closed his eyes and silently counted to three before opening them and offering Kookie a smile. The younger man looked confused, hesitant, but willing to obey if Stuart repeated his earlier command.

 “Close and lock the door,” Stuart repeated, voice low. 

Shrugging, Kookie did as he’d been asked. “Okay, door’s closed and locked. What gives, old man?"

Before he had time to talk himself out of it, Stuart advanced slowly, deliberately, until he was mere inches from Kookie, trapping the younger man’s body between his own and the door he’d just locked. Kookie’s breath hitched and his eyes widened as he searched Stuart’s face before his gaze settled on Stuart’s lips. 

“Do you know what you do to me when you call me that?” Stuart asked, hands on Kookie’s shoulders.

Kookie raised his hands to grasp Stuart’s waist. He licked his lips. “When I call you what?” he asked, voice husky.

"You know,” Stuart said, not wanting to say the word for fear it would sully and break the moment. 

Kookie’s lips quirked into a cocky smirk. “Dad?” he asked, voice soft, eyebrows raised, pupils blown wide. “Is that what turns you on, old man?"

"God, yes,” Stuart said, no longer caring about office decorum or how much older he was than Kookie, never mind the fact that he was the younger man’s boss. All that mattered now was what happened next. What he _hoped_ would happen next.

It was Kookie who made the first move, surging upward to capture Stuart’s lips in a kiss that made the office melt away and Stuart’s knees buckle. Kookie’s hands held Stuart in place. A sudden spike of jealousy surged up when Stuart thought of every woman Kookie had ever so much as looked at, let alone kissed. 

“That okay, Dad?” Kookie asked once he’d relinquished Stuart’s mouth and moved back slightly. Kookie had very little room with the door at his back.

They stood there, holding each other, breathing, foreheads bent together. When Stuart looked up, he saw that Kookie’s eyes were sparkling. The younger man gave him a wink and a lopsided grin. 

“More than okay,” Stuart said, voice a little rough. 

“Good, because if you’re okay with it, Pops, I’d like to do that again,” Kookie whispered into Stuart’s ear, the warmth of his breath making Stuart’s skin tingle. “And maybe a little more.”

Stuart’s cock stirred, equally appreciative of the use of the term, Pops, as it was of Kookie’s use of, Dad. He wondered how his cock would react if Kookie called him, Daddy, and had to hold his breath and bite his tongue when it twitched at the thought alone, especially when that thought adopted Kookie’s voice.

Further thought was lost when Kookie pushed Stuart back toward the desk, and plundered his mouth with a skillful tongue. Lips and loins on fire with a newly roused lust, Stuart allowed the younger man to take the lead and prayed that no one would interrupt their tryst. 

 


End file.
